Burning a couch
by Brownsugar-chan
Summary: Henry and Edward reminisce on their childhood.


Henry and Edward had decided to hang out on day for old times sake. They were both always so busy that it was rare for them to get moments like this. In fact they were both knitters and needed a partner, and who better than your best friend?

"Should I put on music?" Edward asked while knitting. He was making a jumper for the upcoming winter and the silence was hard for him to knit in. Henry nodded before smirking. They had really mellowed out from their younger years, once they'd been setting fire to an old couch in an alleyway and now they were knitting like grandmas. Edward raised his eyebrow at the smirk.

"What?"

Henry snickered. "I was just remembering the time we had a bonfire in an ally. We were crazy as kids weren't we?"

Edward gave him a pointed look. "You mean you, Gordon, and James were crazy. I was just dragged around in your different schemes. And had to be the one to post your bail at the end."

He laughed at his old friend. "I seem to remember differently. You were more often than not, our enabler."

The blue haired man shrugged. "At least setting the old couch on fire was fun."

Thomas and Percy decided to poke their heads out in that moment.

"You set a couch on fire Edward?!"Thomas exclaimed, ever the pyromaniac.

"You did crazy stuff?"Percy asked his brother confused.''

Henry laughed at this. "Well if it isn't thing one and thing two. Of course we did." They looked up with stars in their eyes at this.

"Woah!" They said in unison.

Edward shook his head fondly. "Do you want to hear the story?" He asked. They nodded wildly before plopping on the couch.

 _It had been a relatively normal day for Edward, he went to all of his classes before starting his walk home. Sighing when he saw that his childhood friend wouldn't be walking home with him today. But soon enough he found himself roped up in who he called the ass trio's plans. Henry called after him._

 _"Wait Eddie!" He ran up to him and put his hand on the blue haired teen's shoulder. Edward turned around hopeful. Maybe his friend hadn't forgot about him after all._

 _"Hi Hen." He smiled softly, using the beloved nickname. Henry smiled wickedly, his long green hair falling over his eyes._

 _"We saw a couch in an ally and was wondering if you'd like to join in on some fun?"He didn't give Edward a moment to answer as he pulled him to where James and Gordon were waiting._

 _Gordon sneered at the sight of the smaller student. "Henry why would you bring an old fusspot to our hang out?"_

James seemed to agree about this. "Yeah! He'll just slow us down the old iron!" He snickered.

 _Edward had dusted himself off and was about to walk away but Henry hung on firmly._

 _"Let me go Henry." He said coldly. " I know where I'm not wanted."_

 _"C'mon guys! Eddie here is loads of fun!"_

 _Gordon rolled his eyes."Fine, but one word and he's out."_

 _Henry pulled Edward along until they came in sight of the couch. It was old and ragged, and filthy._

 _James pulled out some gasoline an doused the couch thoroughly,_

 _He took out a lighter and used a rubber band to hold down the trigger and threw it. The effect was instantaneous the couch lit up in flames shedding a yellow light over them. Edward had to admit, the destruction of the piece of furniture was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen._

 _And so it became a cycle, Edward would be dragged into their higinks and help out a bit. And eventually the teens who once bullied him relentlessly warmed up to him a bit._

The boys were in awe at this story. But they were confused. If Edward and Henry were so close, why did he hang around people who were mean to his friend. And Percy voiced this concern. Edward smirked at this and Henry's face lit up red.

"Old Hen here had a crush on Gordon." He giggled and soon the boys followed.

"Shut up! Edward!"He pouted face still as red as James' hair. "It's not like you were any different!"He accused. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes really! You liking James of all people!"Henry laughed at the blush that colored Edward's cheeks. Thomas and Percy enjoyed seeing the most mature people in their group acting like teenagers.

"At least I didn't doodle his name all over my notebook."Edward smirked.

"Well I'm not the one who would leave a red rose in my crushes locker."He said. "How'd you even get his locker combination?"

"He gave it to me."

"Wow, Eddie and Jimmy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Henry mocked. The knitting was forgotten as they mocked each other. Edward shot a burst of ice at Henry's feet.

"I'll freeze you solid!"He growled playfully. Henry quickly ran out the room laughing at Edwards outburst. Edward chased Henry through the facility and outside where they both fell laughing breathlessly on the grass.

"I missed this old friend."Edward said with a smile.

"Who're you calling old? Last time I check your older than me by 2 years."

"2 years 3 months and roughly 3 days."Edward rattled off.

"Of course you'd have that memorised."Henry rolled his eyes. They laid on the ground for a few minutes soaking up each others presence and the warm smell of the fall grass.

"I missed this too Edward. "Henry murmured and his friend hummed in soft agreement.

* * *

Heyo! It's brown sugar here. If you want to hear more about Edward and Henry's younger days please comment on this fanfic~ Sayonara!


End file.
